The New Girl
by heavenlywolfdemon
Summary: Kakashi is walking home after a long day and he finds a badly hurt girl. After bringing her to the hospital, he decides to let her join team 7. Chaos erupts, crushes evolve and this girl has a secret that could put the whole Leaf Village in danger!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl**

Kakashi walked to his Apartment after a long day of paperwork and preparations for tomorrow. It was late at night, the moon was in the sky and the stars were out. A wind blew from the west and the trees danced with it. Kakashi looked at his watch. 'Aw, it's 12:00 a.m, I won't be able to read Icha Icha Paradise today. I wanted to know what happens to Iroppoi after that one night stand!.' Kakashi sighed. His apartment was on the other side of the village. Not a very smart idea but, hey it was a pretty cool apartment.

_Hissssssssssssss, Grrrrrrrrrrr_

Kakashi stopped. There was movement in the bushes, 'probably just a dog and a cat.' Kakashi continued walking. The movement continued up into the trees. Kakashi became a bit curious. There seemed to be a fight going in the trees but, dogs couldn't usually couldn't climb trees. He shrugged it off, he was late _enough_, he didn't need to lose more sleep because of two animals fighting. He walked a little faster.

_Rip, _AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Kakashi stopped dead in his tracks, a blood curdling scream came from the tree above him. It was from a girl. He took out his Kunai and got into a fighting stance, ready to attack. But, before he could move, something was thrown onto him from the trees and knocked him down. Kakashi looked at what was thrown at him, it was a young girl. He got up, with the girl in his arms bridal style and studied her. She was covered in blood, deep cuts and wounds all over and her snow white hair that went to her waist was stained red from the blood. She was about 13-years-old. She was still breathing and unconscious, and whatever attacked her fled.

Kakashi rushed the girl to the hospital and couldn't stop thinking about what attacked her. He thought he caught a glimpse of a wolf but, no wolf could make gashes like that. Wolves can't climb trees all too well either. The girl shifted a bit in his arms. His first priority was to get the girl to the hospital as fast as possible, then he could ask questions. With the wounds she had, it was a miracle she was still living.

When he finally arrived at the hospital, he dashed in and the nurse at the front desk rushed the poor girl to the operating room for emergency treatment. Kakashi watched the girl being rolled away and noticed her pale, white skin glistening under the hospital lights. When she was out of sight, he was given paperwork for the girl and sighed. 'Looks like I'm going to be dead tired tomorrow.' After he finished filling out the paperwork, he rushed home. The young girl was on his mind the whole time. She was _so different_, she didn't seem _human_. She was a beautiful girl and she was still alive even with the massive blood loss. He shook his head and went to bed.

**………………………………...........................**

"Damn, she's still alive. Damn humans. Oh well I'll get that girl soon enough. If any humans interfere, I'll kill them too." Ookami disappeared into the trees to return to his land. He ran on all fours, after all, he was a wolf demon. He was able to transform into a wolf but, he was bigger, stronger and had sharper claws than a normal wolf. No human knew about these creatures, along with many others, and he wasn't able to finish off the outsider that was against their laws. A _half_ demon, made from a human mother and demon father. Her parents were taken care of but, she escaped and it was Ookami's mission to destroy her. Humans and Demons weren't made to be together. Humans were afraid of anything stronger and smarter than them and killed off many races.

"I'll get that damn girl, no matter what." Ookami growled, and disappeared into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shiroibara woke up in a very unfamiliar room. What happened last night soon caught up with her and she quickly sat up. Her whole body protested and she was in some pain. She ignored it and looked around the room. 'Where am I?' A nurse came into the room and when she saw Shiroibara was alive, she was shocked. Shiroibara eyed her.

She didn't like humans all too well, even though her mother was one. As a half demon, she was much _superior_ to humans. Her fangs were sharp and a tad bit bigger than a human's but it wasn't noticeable. She also, had sharp nails, or claws, on her hands and feet. Even with those traits she still seemed human, what really got her in trouble were the dog ears she had. Luckily, she was able to hide them under her white hair, it blended in perfectly.

"Um, how are you feeling?" The nurse was still in shock.

"Ok, I guess. It still hurts though." Truth is, Shiroibara healed _very_ quickly. Her wounds were almost completely healed. She wasn't immortal, it was just another superior trait. The nurse checked the wounds. She smiled, she figured the wounds healed so well because of the medical ninja who treated her in emergency treatment.

"They have healed really well. In fact, we could probably let you out today. What's your name?" She grabbed her clipboard and took out a pen.

"Shiroibara." She eyed the nurse, wondering if she was suspicious of the wounds healing so fast.

"That's a very beautiful name. I'll call Kakashi to come get you." The nurse scribbled on the clipboard and walked out of the room.

Shiroibara blinked in confusion. "Kakashi?"

**……………………………….............................................**

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

"Ugh……" Kakashi rolled out of bed and picked up the phone. "-Yawn- Hello?"

"Sorry to wake you up, Hatake Kakashi, the girl you brought in last night is up. Her wounds are completely healed. She is ready to leave the Hospital. Oh, and her name is Shiroibara."

"Right, Shiroibara. I'll come get her." He hung up the phone and rubbed his eyes. He was dead tired. 'What time is it?' He checked the clock on his desk. '5:00 a.m., great. I'm not going to get any rest tonight.' He sighed.

Kakashi took his time getting ready, Kakashi _never_ rushed. It just wasn't…cool. Besides, he was too tired. He grabbed his keys and left.

When he got to the hospital, the nurse brought out Shiroibara. Kakashi was amazed, she walked as if nothing had happened. That was when he noticed what she was wearing. A red, black and white kimono that went down to the floor. It had a beautiful design of cherry blossoms. The bandages on her torso could be seen at the top. The Kimono was covered with blood stains. 'Looks like I'm going to have to get this girl clothing as soon as possible.' Kakashi mentally sighed.

Shiroibara eyed Kakashi suspiciously. 'So, he brought me here….Kakashi. Well, I guess he is going to take care of me. Better just lay low.' She smiled at Kakashi. Even with the mask covering his face, she could tell he smiled back. "Come on, Shiroibara." Kakashi held out his hand.

She nodded and grabbed it. When they were out of the hospital, Kakashi saw she didn't have any shoes on. "You've been walking around with no shoes? Looks like I'm going to have to take you shopping now." He crouched down and motioned for the girl to jump on his back. She blinked a couple of times. 'You got to be kidding…-sigh-.' She jumped on Kakashi's back and he took the girl to the part of the village with the clothing shops. Some shops actually opened _really_ early. He stopped when he came across a nice shop that was open.

He put Shiroibara down and pulled her into the shop. He may not have had experience shopping for a girl but, the man had style. It didn't take long before he had Shiroibara trying on clothes. They settled on a purple kimono top, black skirt that stopped just above the knees, lavender tights just above the knees and dark gray ninja sandals that went up to her knees. They were both happy with the outfit. 'Not bad.' Shiroibara was used to fancy kimonos but, the outfit chosen was still in her taste. She really didn't like kimonos all to well because it restricted movement. She only put up with them because her mother made her wear them.

Kakashi picked Shiroibara up and took her to his apartment. He hadn't thought about what he was going to do with her, he never had kids. He didn't know how to take care of one. 'Hmmmm, maybe she can live on her own. There are kids her age who do that.' Kakashi unlocked the door and gave Shiroibara a tour.

When he got to his room, he remembered just how tired he was. "You can sleep in the guest bedroom." She nodded and followed Kakashi to the guest bedroom. "I'm going to bed, you know where the bathroom is and if you get hungry, feel free to dig into the fridge. Just wash any dishes you use." He yawned. "Night."

"Night." Kakashi walked to his room and plopped onto his bed. He was too tired to change into his sleepwear. He quickly drifted into a peaceful sleep. Unaware of the danger this girl brought him and the village.

* * *

**W00T! Another story! I actually did this story in my MIND a looooooooooooooong time ago. So, Rate and Review. Oh, and check out meh other stories! Akatsuki Days and Captured. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Shiroibara couldn't sleep all night. She tossed and turned and soon became frustrated. "Great, just great. What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She looked at the window beside her bed. It was still dark. "Hmm, going out and taking a run wouldn't hurt." Shiroibara looked out the window, it wasn't too high off the ground but a normal person couldn't make the jump.

Shiroibara jumped out and landed on her feet. She looked around, there was a huge forest behind the apartment. 'Perfect.' She removed her clothing and gently placed them on the ground. She couldn't afford to have Kakashi question why her clothes were torn up. The transforming would definitely destroy them.

For a 13-year-old girl, she had a beautiful body. She had hips, well shaped breasts and a toned stomach. Her legs were long and well muscled. She wasn't even done developing and she looked like a 16-year-old! She was beautiful, but she was never vain or even _cared_ for her looks. She never liked those kind of people, they annoyed the hell out of her.

She started running. She jumped high into the air and came back down on all fours, as a wolf. As a half demon, she was still able to transform. But, as a half _human_, she was only able to transform on full moon nights. Perhaps it was for the best, if she was ever caught transforming she would be in big trouble. Shiroibara was _addicted_ to transforming and running. She loved it, she _craved _it. It was the best feeling in the world, any human would probably kill for the feeling. That was exactly what they did.

She ran through the forest. Jumping and dodging obstacles. She splashed in a small stream as she ran through it. She kept running for hours. When she came back, the sun was just starting to rise. She quickly dressed and thought about what to do next, she wasn't tired even after all the running. 'Oh, I know!'

**………………………………......................................................**

Kakashi opened his eyes and moaned. It was dawn and the light was blinding him. It was too late to go back to sleep, even if he was still tired. Today the students were going to be told who was on their teams and they were to meet their senseis. Kakashi got up, he realized he forgot to change into his sleepwear last night. He brushed his teeth and took a nice warm shower. The warm water felt soothing and sensational on his body. The soap and water rolled down his naked body. He cleaned and scrubbed every inch if his muscled body. When Kakashi was squeaky clean, he got out wrapped a towel around his naked um….bottom half. After brushing his teeth and getting dressed (very slowly ;D), he remembered Shiroibara. 'Better go see if she's hungry.'

"Shiroibara! Do you want breakfast?" Kakashi peeked inside the room and saw she was gone. When he noticed the window open, he sort of panicked. 'Where could she be? Oh no, that thing didn't come back did it? Crap!"

He looked out the window and sighed with relief. When he noticed what she was doing, he watched her with amazement. She was _training_, she was slashing trees. She had graceful movement and great strength, that of a Jounin. She was also very flexible. She seemed to be a ninja. 'Could she be? She doesn't have a headband, hmmm. Ah…" Kakashi got an idea.

He jumped down to where Shiroibara was. She heard him before he landed and turned to face him. 'Has he been watching me??'

"Shiroibara, I have been watching your training," 'Well that answers that.' "and I want to know if you are a ninja."

"Yes, but I taught myself. I do not come from a village like this." Kakashi nodded and smiled.

"Is that so, well lets see what you can do. Then maybe if your good enough, you can join my team. You could become a Leaf village Shinobi, fair?"

Shiroibara smiled and nodded. 'This should be fun and _easy_.'

* * *

**MWUAHAHA! I added that perverted stuff on purpose ;D XD I hope you get a kick out of it. You have no idea how much trouble I would be in if my parents saw that! (Not really, they really don't care) Thanks for teh reviews!Sorry for this being SO short but, I need help with the battle D:. I'm not good with jutsus and DESCRIPTIONS!DIEEEE! Ahem... so I would REALLY appreciate it if I got some ideas. Or else! My body guard will explain that. Tell them, Kymmen. XD**

**Kymmen: If there is not at least 1 idea sent in, *holds up 2 fingers* *I put 1 finger down -_-'*, This story will cease to exist. Heaven is not creative, unlazy or smart enough to describe this battle. Her butt also hurts when she sits cauze its so big. Now Rate and Review and check out her other stories, or else you face teh spork of DOOM!!**

**NO!!My spork! Oh and thanks, -_-'.**

**Kymmen: No prob honey ^^**

**DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm NOT your girlfriend! Anyway..Rate and Review or no chapies for you. *Kymmen starts playing with meh hair* Please don't touch me -_-' OH! Almost forgot, Shiroibara means white rose, yeah ^_^ *Kymmen reaches for meh butt*-_-' NO!! *smacks his hand***


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"How about this, you fight my team, and if you win I'll let you join. Fair enough?" The sun was rising higher and he was very hungry. He didn't have time to fight this girl, he had a feeling it would take a _long_ time. He also, still had other work to do before he met his students.

"Deal, Kakashi-_Sensei_. Lets go get breakfast." Shiroibara grinned at Kakashi and walked inside. Kakashi followed behind her wondering what she was up to. Kakashi put some tea to boil and took out the cereal and milk. He also, took out some fruit and put them in a bowl in the middle of the table.

Breakfast started in silence but, a question popped into Kakashi's mind that he had to ask. "Shiroibara, who or what attacked you yesterday?"

She looked over at Kakashi, not liking the situation. 'Better come up with a half truthful lie.' "Well, I left my home to travel. I was walking through the forest and this huge animal attacked me. It got me from behind so I really couldn't tell what it was. I tried my best to fight it off but, I passed out after it horribly scratched me." Kakashi nodded, believing the whole story. Shiroibara was a very believable liar.

After breakfast, they headed out. It was about lunch time for the students. When they arrived to the building, Kakashi took Shiroibara to the room he was supposed to meet his team in. "Alright, I have to take care of a few things. I'll be right back and when the others come, introduce yourself. We'll discuss the battle later." Kakashi left and Shiroibara wandered to the window. When she looked out, she noticed a boy in another building eating a rice ball. She couldn't really see him all too clearly but, she saw an orange figure get sneaking up to the boy from behind. When the orange figure, probably a boy, got close enough he jumped him. They disappeared out of sight after that.

She shrugged and sat on a desk, waiting.

**1 hour later….**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked to the classroom they were supposed to meet their sensei in. When they walked in they were surprised to see a girl in there. They were supposed to be on three man teams, she was surely in the wrong place.

"Hey. Who are you??" Naruto walked up to the girl. She looked up at him and smiled. She could tell from his bright clothing that he was the one from earlier.

"Shiroibara. Who are you?" There was something about her that sent shivers up Naruto and Sakura's spines.

"I'm Sakura, this idiot is Naruto and that's Sasuke over there. Don't mind Naruto." Sakura hit Naruto on his head. Shiroibara only glanced at the Uchiha who was on the other side of the room. "I think your in the wrong room."

Shiroibara smirked. "Oh, no. I'm definitely in the right room."

"Why are you here and what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned. Shiroibara snorted and rolled her eyes.

"You'll find out." Naruto wanted to know more, he wasn't going to take that as an answer.

"Oh, come on! Just tell us, we never even saw you before. We know nothing about you. Are you even a ninja?" Shiroibara was getting annoyed. She motioned for Naruto to come closer, he did as told.

She pulled his collar so he was much closer to her. "You talk too much, I'll tell you whenever I feel like it. Don't pester me." She let go of Naruto and went back to looking out the window. Sakura was smirking, 'gets what he deserves.' Naruto scowled and looked at the clock.

"Man! Our sensei is late!" Suddenly an idea popped into his mind. Naruto grinned evilly. He picked up a chalkboard eraser and grabbed a chair.

"Naruto! What do you think your doing idiot!?" Sakura nagged. Naruto smiled at her as he moved the chair over to the door.

"I'm going to teach our sensei to not be late!" Shiroibara smirked, 'this should be very interesting', she thought. Naruto stood on the chair and put the eraser on top of the door. Sakura scowled.

"Naruto, your just going to get into trouble! I'm not involved in anyway." She leaned on a desk. '**I love these kind of things!**', her inner Sakura chirped.

"Like a Jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." Just as Sasuke said that, Kakashi came in. The eraser fell on his head. Naruto was laughing at him. "HAHA! You fell for it!!"

"I'm sorry Sensei! I tried to stop Naruto but.." Sakura frowned. '**That worked better than imagined!**'

Sasuke scowled at Jounin. 'Is this really a Jounin?? He doesn't seem very reliable.' Shiroibara grinned, amused.

Kakashi looked at his students. "Hmm, how can I say this? My first impression is, I don't like you guys." A dark aura surrounded Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. 'So these are the idiots I have to fight? Piece of cake,' Shiroibara thought.

* * *

**I finally got this chappie done! I still need ideas though. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!i'm starting to have second thoughts about this story so, If you guys want me to keep it and update it then tell me!! Or else it goes and you will be like NOOOOEZ! . T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Team 7 met on the roof. "Well, lets begin by introducing ourselves." Kakashi said.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked. Kakashi shrugged.

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that." Naruto eyed Kakashi suspiciously.

"Hey, hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?!" Sakura agreed with Naruto.

"Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future, hmmm, and I have lots of hobbies." Shiroibara sweat dropped. 'So he doesn't plan on telling us anything? Two can play at that game.'

Sakura turned to Naruto. "So all he told us…was his name?," she whispered.

"Now its your turn, lets start on the right." Kakashi pointed to Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is cup ramen, what I like even more is when Iruka-Sensei pays for my ramen. What I dislike is waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook…" 'Yeesh, does he only think about ramen??,' Kakashi thought. " And my dream is… to surpass the Hokage and have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!!" Kakashi looked at Naruto with wide eyes. 'He's grown in an interesting way.' "Hobbies…pranks I guess."

Kakashi rubbed his head, "I see, next." Naruto, Sakura and Shiroibara turned to look at Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lot's of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And I can't really call it a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man." Sakura and Naruto looked at him wide eyed. 'Cool.' Sakura thought with a slight blush appearing on her face.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with fear. 'He better not mean me.'

'Like I thought..,' Kakashi thought. Shiroibara coughed. "-Cough-emo-cough-." Shiroibara smirked. Sakura and Sasuke glared at her and Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, next the girl with the pink hair." Sakura looked up and the blush appeared again.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…well the _person_ I like is…" Sakura repeatedly looked back at Sasuke. "And uhm, my dream for the future..uhm..?" She screamed into her hands.

"…." Kakashi was speechless. Shiroibara was pissed. Sakura looked back up.

"What I dislike is **Naruto**!" Naruto cried. "My hobby is…"

'Girls her age are more interested in boys than ninjutsu.,' Kakashi thought. Shiroibara grinned evilly and fake coughed again.

"-Cough-stalking Sasuke-cough-" Sakura glared daggers at Shiroibara, who just smirked at her. Kakashi decided to intervene before a fight broke out.

"Ok!! Next!" Shiroibara looked up, uninterested.

"My name is Shiroibara. My likes and dislikes are none of your business, I have no dreams and I don't feel like telling you my hobbies." Everyone eyed her, she just grinned again. 'What's her problem?,' Sakura thought.

Kakashi sighed. "Alright, look. I know your wondering why Shiroibara is here, when clearly there is only three students per team. Well, we made a deal. If she beats you guys in a sparring competition, then she joins team 7 and becomes a ninja. If she loses, then she can't join team 7 and will have to get a job. Understood?" Shiroibara glared at Kakashi for the added 'job' part but smirked.

They nodded in agreement. "Good. The battle will take place tomorrow, afterwards we start our duties as Shinobi."

"Yeah! What kind of duties!? Duties! Duties!" Naruto cheered.

"Survival training." Naruto and Sakura looked at Kakashi, confused.

"Survival training?" Naruto questioned.

"Why is our first duty training? We've had enough training at the Academy." Sakura said.

"This isn't normal training, this time I'm your opponent." Kakashi chuckled.

"What's so funny Sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Uhm, well, its just that when I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out."

Naruto looked at him, confuzzled. "Freak out?"

A dark aura surrounded Kakashi. "Of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become Genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy, this training is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of 66%!!" Naruto and Sakura freaked out, Sasuke was shocked but remained emotionless and Shiroibara wasn't phased. "HAHA! I told you you'd freak out."

Naruto became aggravated. "What? No way! But we worked so hard. Then what was the point of graduating!?"

"Oh that? That was just to select those who have the chance to become Genin." Kakashi stated.

"Uhhh, what!?" Naruto yelled.

"Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your skills on the training ground. Bring all the Shinobi tools you have. Oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up."

Naruto started shaking with nervousness. 'I can't fail here, I'll have to show Kakashi-Sensei all I've got and make him recognize my strength!'

"The details are on this paper, and don't be late tomorrow." They each took a piece of paper, including Shiroibara.

"Might throw up!? Is it that tough!?" Sakura yelled. 'If I fail this, I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun! This is a test of love!'

**………………………………..............................................**

Shiroibara and Kakashi were walking home after the meeting team 7 had. "Shiroibara, what do you think? Do you plan on training tonight so you'll have a good chance of beating them?" She snorted.

"Please, Sakura is a crazed fan girl who can't defend herself, Naruto is…. Hyper and annoying and Sasuke is emo. Enough said. Its not going to be difficult at all but, I guess I'll do a little training. Just so I can practice some moves that _won't_ kill them." Shiroibara smirked. Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah, your right. They suck…" When they got home, they had dinner and Shiroibara did some training wile Kakashi read his book. They later went to bed, and awaited what tomorrow had in store for them.

**………………………………..............................................**

That night Naruto trained hard with a motionless Kakashi doll. "When he comes at me I'll do this! I'll throw a punch here, but then he'll kick with his right leg. And then I'll kick him in the jewels!!"

* * *

**Oi! . I'm sorry for not updating, T.T I'm just lazy. I think I can do the battle by myself now, thanks to the people (or person) that gave me ideas for the fight, it really helped! :D I'll try to update more but, I'm getting wrapped up into my other story, Akatsuki Days. READ AND PLEASE TELL A FRIEND TO READ IT! I'm getting tired of updating everyday just so I can get more and more peaople to read my story(s)! D: Well thanks to my supporters, reviewers and readers, RATE & REVIEW AND RECOMMEND! Oh and Shiroibara said 'emo' to Sasuke and for Sakura she said 'stalking Susuke.'**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pimpin Time!!: Go to Silver Eternity profile and check out her stories! It includes Bleach, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, Inyuyasha and more! Her story, Silvas Misadventures in Bleach! has a kitty that cuts off dicks!! Who doesn't love kittys who cuts off dicks!? Well boyz, but still! Go read her stories! They are detailed and fun! Pimpin done.... for now.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Shiroibara got up first. Kakashi was still sleeping so she made herself breakfast and left without him. He let her have some of his ninja equipment for today. Shiroibara was looking forward to the battle today, she was determined to win. And she definitely wasn't worried about the survival training test. She was confident that she would pass with flying colors.

She silently hummed to herself as she walked to her destination in the forest. There was movement in the bushes and her ears perked up. They twitched a bit as they leaned toward the noise. Shiroibara growled, waiting for the worst to come out of the bushes.

Suddenly, it flew out of the bushes and jumped onto her. She fell back at the hard impact and the thing started licking her face. She giggled when she realized what just jumped her. "Yuki! Aw, girl I forgot about you! Where have you been?" Shiroibara got up and Yuki barked and howled as an answer. Yuki was a snow-white fox with 3 tails. She had black markings on her paws and belly. Yuki was Shiroibara's companion and her best friend.

Shiroibara was disliked by humans and demons alike so, Yuki was her only friend. Luckily Shiroibara was able to understand Yuki. "So you were frightened and ran away? And then you come back when its safe, coward." Yuki whimpered. '_I'm sorry….'_

Shiroibara sighed, scooped Yuki up and put her into her bag. "Stay low for awhile. I have to care of some things and I don't need you getting in the way." Yuki barked in agreement and burrowed herself into the bag for comfort. Shiroibara closed the bag, buried her ears underneath her hair and continued walking.

**……………………………….................................................**

Kakashi had finally awoken and he was going to be _late_, again. Kakashi got dressed and when he walked into the kitchen, he found a note Shiroibara left:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I left without you because you were sleeping and I didn't feel like waking you up. Are you always late? If that's the case then, you better start going to bed early or there will be a bucket of cold water, ready to wake you up every morning. Anyway, can't wait for the battle today. I'll see you later._

_~Shiroibara._

Kakashi sighed and ate breakfast. He left and took his time as he read Icha Icha Paradise and walked to his destination.

………………………………**..............................................**

"Hey guys, good morning!" Kakashi said and was shot glares from the 4.

"YOUR LATE!!!!!!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Kakashi just rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah well, its time for the sparring battle. Prepare yourselves." Naruto and Sasuke got into fighting stances. Sakura stood there holding a kunai. Shiroibara was across from the 3 and smirked at them. "Alright, the rules are simple. No killing, Shiroibara has to have Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura down to win, and you guys have to have Shiroibara down or make her give up. I'm going to put a timer on, if the battle doesn't end before times up, then I'll judge who wins. Begin!!" Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and appeared in a tree.

Kunai were thrown at Shiroibara and she easily dodged them. She then ran towards Sakura. She was too fast for Sakura to dodge or hit, so she easily knocked Sakura out with a blow to the stomach. Naruto and Sasuke were astonished to find her between them and jumped back, away from her. Sasuke did some hand seals, ready to attack her. "Fire ball Jutsu!" A huge fireball was made and grew closer to Shiroibara.

She was engulfed in the fire ball and Sasuke was sure that he won. But, then she came out and punched him in the face. Her clothing was a little torn and burned but she was unharmed. Sasuke quickly got up and charged at her with a kunai. As they were fighting, Naruto tried to take his opportunity. He made 6 shadow clones and tried to get Shiroibara from behind.

She noticed and threw Sasuke backwards, destroying 4 of the clones and landing on Naruto. She chuckled at them. "Iron claw!" When she slashed through the air with her claw, a powerful gust of wind threw Naruto and Sasuke back and they hit a tree. The rest of Naruto's clones disappeared. They were both cut up and bruised but were still fighting.

Shiroibara threw shuriken as she ran towards them. Naruto and Sasuke dodged and separated. Sasuke was above her and made more hand signs. "Fire style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" She dodged them but was almost hit by Naruto and his clones. After going through all the clones, she sniffed the air to find the real Naruto. When she found his scent, she followed it and Kicked Naruto right in the face.

He still wouldn't give up so, she lodged kunai deeply into each of his limbs. Naruto cried in pain and still tried to move. Shiroibara turned her attention back to Sasuke. She couldn't _see_ him so she tried to find his scent. 'Gotcha.'

Sasuke tried to catch her off guard but, she caught him and sweep-kicked him. He quickly got up and activated his Sharingan. "Sharingan? Impressive Sasuke. Maybe your not as pathetic as I thought. Lets just see how well you can use it." Shiroibara ran at him and attempted to punch him but Sasuke blocked it. He managed to kick her in the stomach but, she grabbed his leg and she swung him around. She held onto his leg and gathered more speed as she spun herself. When she was at a good speed, she let go and Sasuke flew and hit a tree.

Sasuke was just about to strike back when the timer went off. He growled but, didn't continue the fight. Kakashi appeared in the open. "Times up. Gather." Shiroibara and Sasuke walked over to Kakashi and he cocked an eyebrow. "Where's Naruto and Sakura?" Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at Shiroibara. She sighed and disappeared.

A few seconds later, she appeared again with Naruto and Sakura draped over her shoulders. She dropped the 2 in front of her and smiled at Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Right, well I'll be deciding how you did Shiroibara."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate it! RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kakashi smirked. "You pass. Looks like you'll become a Leaf Village Shinobi. Congrats, you're now an official member of team 7." Kakashi held out his hand. Shiroibara grinned.

"Told ya, I could do it." She took it and shook his hand. Naruto and Sakura finally woke up. Naruto rubbed his head.

"What happened?" Naruto looked at Kakashi and Shiroibara. "Did we win??" Kakashi looked at Naruto with pitied eyes.

"No, you failed miserably. I can't believe you were taken out so easily by one girl who trained _herself_. Anyway, lets move on. It's time for the survival training." Shiroibara smirked and crouched in front of Naruto.

"Don't feel bad. I'm just stronger, faster and a better ninja than you are." She ruffled Naruto's hair and stood up. He scowled at her.

"We'll see about that!" Shiroibara turned around and grinned evilly at him.

"Yeah, we'll see." She focused her attention on Kakashi. He set the clock again.

"Ok, its set for noon." Kakashi pulled out 2 bells. "Here are 2 bells. Your task is to take these from me before times up. Those who don't have a bell by noon, gets no lunch." He pointed to 3 stumps. "I'll not only tie you to one of those stumps but, I'll also eat right in front of you."

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke's stomachs grumbled. 'So that's why he told us not to eat…' Shiroibara smirked, she was smart enough to eat breakfast.

"You only have to get 1 bell. There are only 2 so, 1 of you will definitely be tied to the stump. And the person doesn't take a bell fails, so at least 1 of you will be sent back to the academy. If you want, you can use shuriken and kunai. You won't succeed unless you come at me intending to kill." Sakura tensed.

"But, then you'll be in danger!!" Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, your slow!! You can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely kill you!!" Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"In the real world, those with no talent often bark the loudest. Well…ignore Mr. Dead last and start when I say." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in anger as Kakashi's words repeated in his head. 'Dead last!! Dead last!! Dead last!! **Dead last**!!!!' Naruto grabbed a kunai and ran at Kakashi. Sakura and Sasuke backed away from Naruto when they saw he was about to strike Kakashi.

Kakashi grabbed Naruto's arm and his head and twisted Naruto's arm so that the kunai was pointing at the back of his head.

"Calm down, I haven't said start yet." Shiroibara noticed how short Naruto was compared to Kakashi and chuckled.

'No way, I couldn't even see…' Sakura was amazed.

'So this is a Jounin.' Sasuke was impressed.

"Well, it seems your finally prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. So you've finally acknowledged me? Hehe, it seems I'm beginning to like you guys. Ok, lets get going. Ready…" Everyone got ready. "Begin!!!!" They disappeared and hid themselves. Shiroibara hid behind a group of trees and felt tugging on her skirt. She looked down and saw Yuki, the miniature fox.

Shiroibara crouched down and picked Yuki up. "What are you doing??? I'm busy, go back into my backpack! No one can see you!" She whispered and Yuki whimpered.

'_But, I want to stay with you. Please?_' Shiroibara rolled her eyes.

"No, now go. I'll get you in a little while. I promise. Ok?" Yuki nodded and strutted off, unseen by the others. Shiroibara sighed and peeked out from behind her tree. She noticed Naruto was yelling at Kakashi to come and fight him. She sweat dropped. 'Baka, I hope all humans aren't like this.'

"Uhm, you're a bit off." Naruto ran at Kakashi.

"The only thing that's a bit off is your haircut!" Shiroibara almost fell over. 'That's the worst insult I've ever heard.'

Kakashi reached into his bag and Naruto immediately stopped. "Shinobi Fighting Lesson 1 Taijutsu. I'll teach you about it." 'Taijutsu is hand to hand combat but…'

Naruto watched Kakashi closely, curious about what he was going to pull out. 'He's going to use a weapon?' Kakashi pulled out his book, Icha Icha Paradise and Shiroibara fell over. 'Oh my God, that's sexual harassment! Yeesh, I'm living with a pervert.'

Naruto looked at Kakashi with confusion. "What's wrong? Hurry up and attack me!" Kakashi yelled.

"But…Hey!? What's with the book!?" Kakashi opened the book up and started reading.

"I just want to know what happens next. But don't worry, it won't make a difference against you guys." Naruto looked at Kakashi with confusion for a few seconds before becoming angry and pulling up his sleeve.

"I'll totally kick your ass!!" He ran at Kakashi and punched him. Kakashi blocked it with one hand and had his head buried in his book. Naruto tried to kick Kakashi in the head but, he dodged it. Naruto punched at Kakashi and Kakashi appeared behind him.

"A Shinobi isn't supposed to be caught from behind, Baka."

Sakura noticed Kakashi's hand position. 'What? His hand position, is that the tiger seal? What? No way, he's going to use a jutsu against Naruto.'

Sasuke also noticed. 'No way, is that the fire seal? This guy is totally serious about it.' Sakura became worried.

"Naruto!! Run away! Your going to get killed!!" Naruto looked at Sakura with fear.

"What?"

"Too late." Naruto looked back at Kakashi. "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique, A Thousand Years of Pain!!" Kakashi shoved his 2 fingers up Naruto's ass and Naruto went flying, obviously in pain. Sakura sweat-dropped.

'What, that isn't a Ninjutsu. Supreme technique? That was just a powerful ass poke.'

Sasuke sighed. '2 total Bakas, Pfft.' Shiroibara fell over again.

'That's rape, God. If he goes anywhere near me, I'm going to bitch-slap him.'

* * *

**Oh my Jashin, Kakashi raped Naruto :O lawl XD. Gosh I'm so glad no one bothered me about this, I'm using the manga for most of this stuff but, of course the parts with Shiroibara and Yuki are made by me XD. Thankies for the reviews! It makes me happy and right now I need joy :(. Anyway, RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto landed in a lake, a few feet away from Kakashi. Kakashi was engulfed in his book and paid no attention to Naruto. Sakura was amazed and loosing hope. 'He's a Jounin, how can we ever beat him? What can we do? This is so unfair.'

Naruto sunk to the bottom of the lake. 'Damn it!! This isn't going according to plan.' He grabbed 2 shuriken and threw them. They flew out of the water and headed towards Kakashi.

"HAHAHAHAA!" He caught the shuriken with his 2 fingers. He didn't look up. Naruto cursed, he was still underwater.

'He's reading and laughing. He's just playing with Naruto,' Sakura thought. Naruto was now angry. Memories of being tormented for having the Nine tailed fox in him were flowing through his head. 'I can't fail here!!' Naruto made a hand sign and jumped out of the water.

He coughed up water and Kakashi looked at him. "Hey what's wrong? If you don't get a bell before noon, you won't get lunch." Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"I know I know!!!"

"You sure are weak for someone who is going to surpass the Hokage." Naruto was really pissed.

"KUSHO!! I can fight on an empty stomach!!" Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs growled. 'I'm on a diet and didn't eat last night, and since he told us to skip breakfast….'

Shiroibara sighed. 'This is taking too long. By the time this idiot is done playing with Kakashi, time will be up. Even though I'm capable of getting those bells by myself, the point of this is teamwork. Damn, now I need to go ask the others for help.' She looked to her left and noticed Sasuke. She sighed again and crept over to Sasuke. He was surprised to see her.

"Sasuke look, as much as I _hate_ to say this, we need to work together to get those bells. The point of this is teamwork. Understood?" Sasuke turned his attention back to Kakashi and Naruto.

"You'll only get in my way. Find a way to get your own bell." Shiroibara furrowed her eyebrows in anger. 'You little shit, fine! Have it your way! I hope you fail!' She growled and went over to Sakura.

Sakura almost screamed when she realized someone was next to her. When she noticed it was Shiroibara, she frowned. "What do you want!?" Shiroibara snorted. 'You've got to be kidding me, she can't even defend herself! I can tell she is more obsessed with her looks and Sasuke! I wouldn't be surprised if she _slept_ her way through the academy.'

Shiroibara's eye twitched but she remained calm. "Look, we need to work together If we want to get those bells. The point of this, is to learn teamwork. You sure as hell can't get one by yourself, so you can't refuse. Do we have a deal?" Sakura scowled. Both girls turned their attention back to Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto made 8 Kage Bunshins and the real Naruto got Kakashi from behind. Everyone was all astonished.

"Weren't Shinobi not supposed to get caught from behind? Right Kakashi-Sensei!?" A Naruto clone jumped above Kakashi. "I sent a Kage Bunshin out of the water, to sneak up behind you! My ass still hurts!! Here's payback!!!!" Shiroibara couldn't help but, laugh. Sakura glared at her.

"I'm not working with you, I'll help Sasuke-kun!" Shiroibara abruptly stopped laughing and glared at Sakura.

"Fine princess, go help your 'Sasuke-kun'." She left Sakura and went back to her original place. She then sighed. "Well, that was a waste of time. Guess I'm on my own." She looked out of the bushes and watched Kakashi and Naruto. She was also, thinking of a plan.

Naruto pulled back his arm, ready to punch Kakashi. "Here comes my revenge!" Naruto closed his eyes and punched his clone. Naruto was shocked as was everyone else.

He pointed to his clone. "Your Kakashi-Sensei aren't you!!! You used Henge-No-Jutsu to transform!!" They fought each other, trying to find Kakashi. His other clones also, got into a fight. "Its you!!"

"Its not me you idiot!!"

"No you!!"

"You have Kakashi's old man smell!"

"What the hell are you talking about!!!?"

"Hey, you know, why don't you release the Jutsu. Then there will be only 2 left."

"You should of thought about that earlier idiot! I'm you moron!!" Naruto released the Jutsu and all the clones disappeared. A single, small tear rolled down Naruto's face.

Shiroibara sweat-dropped. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. 'So un-cool Naruto.'

'That was Kawarimi-No-Jutsu moron,' Sasuke thought. Naruto looked to his left and noticed a bell.

"A BELL!! Hehe, he must have been desperate to escape. He dropped a bell." Naruto reached for the bell and set off a trap. A rope tightened around his foot and pulled him up. He was now dangling, he was hanging from his foot.

'Obviously a trap. Even when he is playing with Naruto, he has not a single opening,' Sasuke thought. Kakashi came back and picked up the bell. "Think before using a Jutsu or it could be used against you. And also, don't fall for such obvious traps Baka."

"CHIKUSO!!!" Kakashi looked up at Naruto.

"A Shinobi must be able to see what's under the underneath."

"I know that!!"

"Uhm, I'm telling you this because you don't know."

Shiroibara sighed. 'This kid must have been dropped on his head when he was a baby. No one could be that dumb and fall for that trap. _These_ are supposed to be my teammates??'

'Now!' Sasuke threw 6 shuriken at Kakashi. 'He finally showed an opening!' The shuriken hit Kakashi in his side. "Ahh! No way!! Sasuke you bastard, you went too far!" Naruto yelled, obviously worried about Kakashi. Kakashi turned into a log. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised. Kakashi was watching in the trees. 'So there he is.'

Sasuke tensed. 'Damn another Kawarimi, now he knows where I am. "He showed an opening on purpose and I fell for his trap!" Sasuke quickly disappeared and Sakura panicked. She went off looking for Sasuke. 'Sasuke-kun, where could he be!? Could Kakashi-Sensei already have…? No not Sasuke-kun, that wouldn't happen to him.' Sakura looked to her left and noticed Kakashi. She hid in the bushes. Kakashi didn't seem to notice her. 'Phew, he didn't notice me.'

"Sakura behind you."

* * *

**Omj, sorry if this seems slow .. Always happens, well I decided to end it here cauze there is going to be a battle with Shiroibara and Kakashi so yeah. RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!! :D and I have a question so feel free to answer, If your friend tells you to call her ex cauze he won't answer his phone and you call and when he picks up, you hang up, will he hate you? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakura looked behind her and screamed. Kakashi noticed her and appeared behind her. Shiroibara's ears picked up at the sound. She ran towards the sound.

Shiroibara found Kakashi, leaning against a tree. She smirked. "Ready, old man?" Kakashi looked up at her.

"A little cocky are we? Cockiness can be your worst enemy." Shiroibara snorted.

"Only when you don't have the skills to back it up, Kakashi." She smirked at him.

"Hmm, looks like I won't have time to read. Come on already, lets begin!" Kakashi put his book away. Shiroibara ran at him and quickly disappeared. Kakashi scanned the area and strained his senses for anything that would give away her location.

Kakashi quickly moved and dodged Shiroibara's hit from above. Shiroibara back flipped and threw senbon needles at him, he blocked them.

Shiroibara dismounted and ran at Kakashi with her claws out. She slashed Kakashi in the chest and he went 'poof'.

Shiroibara growled in frustration, she was a very impatient girl that could be angered easily. Her thoughts were clouded with frustration and anger, she couldn't think straight. She did the next best thing that would help her get that bell.

Her ears came up and her demon nature started to come out. She quickly spotted Kakashi with her animal like eyes. She created Kage bushins and sent them after him.

Kakashi watched Shiroibara's every movement from his tree and wondered what she was doing. She was just standing there. Suddenly the girl poofed, a kage bushin. Kakashi was astonished.

"Iron soul eater!" Shiroibara slashed into Kakashi's back but, he jumped away before her claws could touch him. He landed on his feet on another branch and quickly fell over. He landed hard on the forest floor. Shiroibara smirked and stepped in front of the man.

A large wound was present on his back. Kakashi was shocked, she hadn't even touched him. Shiroibara could easily tell what Kakashi was thinking. "I didn't touch with my _claws_ but, I did cause damage. Let's leave it at that. Just so you know, you'll be paralyzed for another minute." She bent down and grabbed the bell, at this time Kakashi noticed her dog ears and the animal look in her eyes.

She quickly disappeared to clean the blood of her hands and Kakashi laid there, shocked and a little confused. 'She isn't human……'

The paralysis wore off and Kakashi started off again, he wasn't done with Sakura yet. He pushed the thought about Shiroibara to the side, he'll have to find out about that later.

**……………………………….....................................**

Shiroibara washed her hands but, couldn't get the smell of blood off of her. She hated it, it brought back painful memories.

_It was a cold winter day and Shiroibara was 8. She walked bear foot in the snow, leaving a trail of red. Blood. She was drenched in blood, the blood of humans. They came out of their homes, yelled and screamed at her. "Monster!" "Demon!" "Die!", they yelled. Her parents weren't there and couldn't protect her. She was so scared, they had weapons and wanted to kill her. What did she do to deserve it? She finally lost it and destroyed the village, and everyone in it. Tears flowed down her cheeks, like rivers. It wasn't only the humans who hated her, the other demons didn't like her either. She was the outcast, everyday was a fight for her life._

Shiroibara snapped out of her nightmare. She wiped the tears away. Now was not a time to get consumed in the past and cry. She began walking to the area with the three stumps with her prize.

Shiroibara's only friends were Yuki, her parents and her uncle, Ookami. He was her father's brother and he found her that winter day. He took her home. She knew he was a demon but, she never actually saw him in his wolf form. Now that her parents were dead, he was the only person she could rely on for help.

_She came back from training, she was 11. It was late at night, it was too dangerous to go out in the day. She went inside and called for her mother, then she smelled the blood. She looked in the kitchen and found her mother on the floor, covered in blood. She had stab wounds in her chest, Shiroibara believed humans killed her. She kept in her screams, just in case the humans were still there. She searched for her father and found him in her room, dead of course. A figure moved in the corner, the killer was still there. It was dark so she couldn't make out who it was but, it was a human. She could tell by the smell. The figure came towards her and Shiroibara bolted out of the room. She ran for her life, not caring where she was going. She usually wasn't afraid of humans, but any human strong enough to kill her father was something to be very afraid of. She ran and traveled many places, the entire time she was being stalked by her parents' killer. One night she was attacked by a wolf, no doubt a demon and that's when she was found by Kakashi. To this day she is not sure if her killer was human or a demon, she despised both anyway. Both races destroyed her life._

Shiroibara sat on one of the stumps and sighed. She looked up and noticed Naruto still hanging, _really_ pissed.

**………………………………....................................**

Kakashi casted a genjutsu, leaves danced around Sakura as Kakashi disappeared out of her sight. She was dazed and she soon woke up. "What was that!? What's going on!? Where's Sensei!?" Sakura heard a voice, calling her name from behind. 'That voice…' "Sasuke-kun!!" She looked back and soon regret it.

"S-sakura, help m-me." Sasuke's arm was cut off, his left leg was bent back the wrong way, he was covered in wounds and weapons in his back. Tears formed in Sakura's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fainted.

Kakashi watched her in a tree while reading his book. "Maybe that was a little too much."

Sasuke heard the scream and looked up. "That scream…" 'Sakura…'

"Shinobi fighting Lesson 2 Genjutsu. Sakura easily fell for it." Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke.

'Genjutsu, a form of hypnotism. She'd fall for that.' Meanwhile, Sakura foamed at the mouth and the tears spilled over. She is probably going to be mentally scarred. "I'm not the same as them."

"Say that after you get a bell. Sasuke-_kun_." Kakashi approached Sasuke. "The village's most powerful, the Uchiha Clan. This could be interesting." Sasuke glared at Kakashi, quickly pulled out some kunai and shuriken and threw them. Kakashi easily dodged them. "Such obvious attacks are useless." One shuriken cut a hidden rope. 'A trap?'

Kakashi dodged the flying knives and they hit a tree. As he jumped back, Sasuke kicked him and Kakashi blocked it with his left forearm. Kakashi held Sasuke's leg and Sasuke punched him. He blocked it and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke surprised Kakashi by using his other leg to kick Kakashi on the top of his skull. Kakashi blocked it again.

Sasuke smirked at Kakashi and reached for the bell with his free hand. He touched the bell before Kakashi threw him off. 'What a guy, I didn't even have time to read Icha Icha Paradise. He might even be as good as Shiroibara.' Out of nowhere they heard Sakura's voice.

"Sasuke-kun!! Don't die and leave me behind!! Where are you!?"

**……………………………….............................................**

Naruto was getting tired of hanging on that rope and he was starving. He looked over at the stumps, where Shiroibara was sitting. "Hey a flag and a stone, so there is something behind those stumps." Naruto looked closely at the stone. "Ah! There's food on top of that stone!! A Shinobi must see underneath the underneath, eh? Hihihihihi." Naruto smiled wide and Shiroibara just cocked an eyebrow at him. 'My moron senses are tingling, the idiot is going to get in trouble. Can't wait to see his punishment.'

**………………………………..................................**

"Well, I have to acknowledge that you are different from the other 2." Sasuke made the fire hand seal.

"Katon! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!" Kakashi was astounded and startled.

"What!!?" 'A Genin shouldn't have enough chakra to perform that Jutsu!' Sasuke spit out the fireball and engulfed the targeted area in large flames. When the flames died out, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. 'He's gone!' Sasuke looked in every direction. 'In the air? No on the side? Where could he be?'

"Below you." Sasuke was startled when Kakashi grabbed his leg. 'Wha…?' "Doton! Shinjuu Zanshu No Jutsu!" He quickly pulled Sasuke into the earth, only his head was left uncovered.

"Shinobi Fighting Lesson 3 Ninjutsu. Well your already way further with this than most of the others. But hey, they you should hammer in an exposed nail. Haha." Kakashi pulled out his book and walked away.

"Damn you!!"

"Hehehe." Naruto was free and was sitting behind the stone. He was about to eat the lunches that were left out. "Instead of wasting time trying to get a bell, I can just hide and all the food now! Hihihihi."

"Hey buddy." Kakashi appeared on top of the stone.

Naruto began sweating. "That was a joke."

"What do you think your doing?"

**………………………………..........................**

'Damnit…the difference is that large!' Just then Sakura passed Sasuke. She looked at Sasuke and froze. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! HIS SEVERED HEAD!!!!!!!!!" She fainted again.

"Wh-what?" A few minutes later…. "Hey."

'Huh? Sasuke-kun's voice?' She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke in front of her. "Sasuke-kun!!" She locked onto him and almost pushed him down. "Your alright!!"

"Go away!! Don't hug me!!"

Shiroibara looked up suddenly. 'My senses are telling me that Sasuke is being tortured…' She grinned. 'Good.'

* * *

**OMYJASHIN!!! *Shoots self* X.X Longest chapter I have written Dx. Torture, PURE TORTURE!! T.T Well, I promise to FINALLY end the whole 'survival test part' in the next chapter. Dx I can't go on with this chapter! Anyway, ideas would be appreciated. WHO'S THE MARY SUE NOW!?? *cough* sorry I needed to get that off my chest :D. Oh and I know the whole 'outcast monster' is cliche and copying Naruto but, I'm not really creative and I don't care .. And I'm sorry but, this is not a KakashixOc fanfic, she's 13 for God's sake! Lol, sorry but there will be some kind of romance in the future just not with those 2. I would've said in the summary if it was KakashixOc .. RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"There's not much time until lunch. I'm going again." Sasuke stood up.

"Sasuke-kun, you're still going after a bell?" Sakura stood up.

"I already touched it. Next time I'll get 1."

"What?!" Sakura tried to play off her shock. "Ah I see, your so incredible Sasuke-kun." 'This is bad. There's no way I can get a bell! At this rate I'll be separated from Sasuke-kun…' "You know there isn't much time left so, there's no need to push ourselves that hard. There's always next time." Sasuke looked back at Sakura and glared at her. Sakura scowled and looked down.

"There's a man that only I can kill." Sakura looked up at Sasuke with shock.

"Ah, who do you mean?" Sasuke stared ahead.

"That time… crying…"

"Crying?"

"My…."

Sakura got more anxious. She wanted to learn more about what Sasuke was talking about. "What, what do you mean?"

"I'm an avenger. I have to become stronger than him. So, I just can't stay here and do nothing." Sakura remembered what Sasuke said yesterday. "_To kill a certain man._" The clock rang, time was up. "Pfft. Damn, I wasted too much time."

'Sasuke-kun….'

10 minutes later, Naruto was tied to the stump with the clock on top of it. The others sat around him, Shiroibara sat on top of a stump next to Naruto's. Their stomachs grumbled. Kakashi stood in front of them. "You guys look really hungry, oh and about the training. Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy.

The news shocked everyone. "Hey!" Naruto smiled wide, he believed he proved himself to Kakashi. Sakura was surprised, 'All I did was pass out…was that enough?' Her inner Sakura cheered. **Love wins!! Hell yeah!!!! **Shiroibara only smirked. 'I guess they're not as weak and useless as I thought.'

"Bah." Sasuke was a bit relieved but, had figured that he would pass all along. Naruto and Sakura cheered like idiots.

"THEN!! THEN!! ALL FOUR OF US….!!" Kakashi grinned.

"Yup, all of you should quit as Shinobi!" Naruto and Sakura quickly stopped cheering and their jaws dropped to the floor. Shiroibara cocked an eyebrow in surprise and curiosity.

"Quit as ninjas!!?? What does that mean!!? OK! OK! We couldn't get the bells but, why do we have to quit!?" Shiroibara snorted.

"Speak for yourself blondie." She showed Naruto her bell and smiled sweetly at him. His jaw dropped. 'How did-!?'

"Yes, Shiroibara got a bell. But you should quit because your all punks who don't deserve to be ninja." Sasuke scowled harshly and lunged at Kakashi in anger.

"Ah!!"

"Sasuke-kun!!"

Shiroibara looked up to see what the commotion was about. 'What does this guy think he's doing? Trying to show off? Pfft, typical…'

Kakashi easily dodged Sasuke's attack and held him down. Kakashi sat on Sasuke with his foot on Sasuke's head. "That's why you're a punk." Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger.

"NO!! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cried. Shiroibara just watched nonchalantly. Kakashi glared.

"Are you underestimating Ninjas? Huh? Why do you think that you were divided into teams and are doing this training?"

"Huh? What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"Basically it means you guys aren't understanding the answer to this test."

"Huh? Answer?" Naruto asked.

"So, when are you going to tell us?" Kakashi sighed.

"Geez…" Naruto was getting very impatient with Kakashi. Plus, the stump was very uncomfortable and Naruto was sure something was moving in his pants.

"AH! Damnit!! What's the answer already!?" Naruto squirmed, trying to get whatever what was in his pants out.

"It's teamwork." Everyone froze and went wide eyed. Shiroibara had a smug look. 'Told ya…..' "The 4 of you working to together may have gotten the bells."

Sakura remembered that there were only 2 bells. 'Hey wait a second!!' "What do you mean by teamwork!? There are only 2 bells! Even if we work together and get the bells, 2 of us would still fail! What teamwork? That just makes us fight each other!"

"Of course! This test is purposely set up to make you fight amongst yourselves."

"Huh!?"

"The purpose is to see whether you can forget about your own interests and successfully work together under these designed circumstances. Yet you guys…. Sakura!" Sakura looked up in surprise. "Instead of Naruto who was right next to you, you were only thinking about Sasuke who was far away. You didn't even accept Shiroibara's offering to work with you." Sakura looked down in shame.

"Naruto!! You were just running around by yourself!" Naruto scowled.

"Sasuke!! You just assumed that the others would get in your way and you tried to do everything by yourself! You also, refused Shiroibara's offering." Sasuke glared at Kakashi and clenched his teeth.

"Shiroibara you may have offered to work with Sasuke and Sakura but, you never offered Naruto!" Shiroibara frowned.

"Hey, I believe he was tied up and hanging from a tree at the time. Besides, they're lucky I even bothered to help. I already have a bell and I _tried_ to work with them." Shiroibara glanced up at Kakashi.

"Well, _trying _to work with them isn't good enough. You may have gotten a bell Shiroibara, but the point of this is teamwork. You may have offered to work with some of the others but, you got the bell on your own. Therefore, you also fail." Shiroibara shrugged.

"Oh well, I still did better than others." Shiroibara smiled at them. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke glared at her.

"HEY! You failed also! Your not better than us!" Naruto yelled. Shiroibara looked at Naruto.

"And this is coming from the boy who is tied to the stump? At least I got a bell, you just went through all the trouble just to end up on the stump." Naruto growled at her. Shiroibara smirked at Naruto.

"The duties are done by the team. Of course superior individual ability is important to a ninja. But, what's even more important is teamwork." Naruto and Shiroibara looked at Kakashi. 'Fine, I'll work with these weak humans but, don't expect me to get along with them.'

"Individual play that disrupts the team can put your comrades in danger and even get you killed. For example," Kakashi pulled out a kunai and put it against Sasuke's throat. "Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

"WHAT!!!?" Naruto panicked.

"You see if a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and then die. You will be risking your lives in these duties. Kakashi released the kunai and got off of Sasuke.

Naruto and Sakura sighed in relief. 'Oh, you surprised me.' Kakashi walked over to the stone. "Look at this. The numerous names carved on this stone. These are ninjas who are recognized as hero's of the village." Naruto's ear twitched at the word hero.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become!"

Sakura glared at Naruto. "Bah." Sasuke walked back to his spot. Shiroibara just stared at Naruto and wondered if he was dropped on his head as a baby.

"But, they aren't just normal ninjas…"

"Oh yeah?!! What kind of Ninja are they?!"

"………" Kakashi was silent as he stared forward.

"What?!! What?!!"

"They are all Ninja who died while on duty." Shiroibara said. She sighed. Naruto's smile quickly faded away.

"This is a memorial. My best friend's name is also, carved here." They stared at Kakashi in awe. He looked back at them with a serious face.

"You guys, I'll give you one more chance. But after lunch I'll make it even harder to get the last bell. Those who still wish to challenge can eat lunch. But don't give any to Naruto."

"Huh?"

"It's punishment for trying to eat lunch all by yourself. If anyone gives any food, they will fail immediately. I am the rules here!! Got it?" Kakashi quickly disappeared.

"Heh, I don't need food. I'm fine!!" Naruto's stomach growled very loud.

The others got their lunch and began eating. Shiroibara was now sitting on top of Naruto's stump. Naruto's stomach continued growling and he frowned. Finally she sighed. "Here." Naruto looked up to see a chocolate dipped strawberry. He stared at it with wide eyes and looked up at Shiroibara.

"But….?"

"Look, your stomach growling is annoying. Don't be so surprised, after all you barely know me blondie." Shiroibara Smirked slyly at Naruto and Naruto smiled at her. The others watched, with shock. Sasuke debated in his mind if he should share his food with Naruto.

"Here." Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He held out his bento box to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock and Sakura's eyes were wide.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun Sensei just said-"

"Don't worry, I don't sense him anywhere near here. After lunch we'll work together to get the bell. Without food, he'll just be in the way and that will hurt us." Sakura stared at Sasuke and then her food. She then held out her food towards Naruto. He stared at her with shock and smiled. A blush crept onto Naruto's face. 'Sakura-Chan.'

"Thanks."

"Alright, eat Mr. Whiskers. Before lunch is over." Naruto scowled but, ate the food they fed him. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared.

"What's this?!! YOU GUYS…!!!" They were startled and afraid when Kakashi appeared. They were all sure they failed.

"AAAWWWW!!!" Sakura screamed. Shiroibara stared at Kakashi with wide eyes.

"Pass." They stared at Kakashi, dumbstruck. Kakashi smiled at them. "Heh."

"What…..the…..hell!?" Shiroibara said.

"Pass but why?"

"You guys are the first. Everyone else would just do I told them. They were just all morons. A Ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules and codes of the Ninja world are called trash. But you know what? Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash. Sakura smiled and giggled to herself. Sasuke smiled and Shiroibara smiled also. Naruto stared at Kakashi in awe. 'He's so cool…'

"That ends the training. All of you pass!! Ok!!! Starting tomorrow team 7 will begin it's duties!!" Naruto cheered in excitement.

"Yay!!! I did it! I did it!! Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Let's go." The others grabbed their bags and followed Kakashi.

"Hell yeah!"

"What's for dinner Kakashi?"

"HEY! God damn it!! I knew this would happen!!! UNTIE ME!!!!!!"

* * *

**So long.....so tired DX. I tried, nuff said. RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kakashi and Shiroibara ate silently at dinner. It was a tense moment, Shiroibara could tell that Kakashi wanted to ask about earlier. Even if this was her new home, until she can find a better place to hide, she couldn't let these _humans_ know her secret. If they found out, there's no doubt that she'll be discovered, killed and her old village full of creatures like herself will be killed off. Even if she did despise them, she didn't want to be the cause of her species' own extinction.

She didn't believe humans were capable of killing those creatures but, it has happened before and she has seen it with her own eyes. She has even been caught in a crossfire between humans and demons once.

"_Yuki! Where are you going?" Shiroibara was 5 years-old at the time. It was a dark night, Shiroibara and Yuki were in the backyard playing. Yuki sensed something far away and jumped out of Shiroibara's arms. Curiosity over came the miniature fox and she ran towards the scene. Shiroibara worried for her pet, it was a present from her grandmother. Her grandmother was something you would call a witch, she gave Shiroibara the fox so she wouldn't be lonely. She was now dead, murdered by a human. Shiroibara followed her companion. "Yuki! Stop!"_

_Yuki continued running until she reached the commotion. Shiroibara quickly caught up. "Now I got you! You shouldn't run away Yuki, you could get hurt." She snuggled Yuki against her chest and looked around the area she was lead to._

_Shiroibara gasped and clutched Yuki closely to her chest. Hundreds of bodies lay on the ground, a village laid in ruins and people ran around with weapons and fire. Creatures came out of the darkness and attacked some of humans. It was a species of demon, the incubus and succubus. One of Incubus were caught violating the daughter of a lord from a village not too far away._

_He was followed back to his village and a battle broke out. Shiroibara was too close for comfort to the battle. Suddenly a scream was heard behind her. She turned to look, but one of the demons was behind her and slashed at her with his claws. She flew back in pain and still held onto Yuki as she hit a tree a few yards away. She was hit on the side of her back and bleeding a lot. Shiroibara was losing a lot of blood and her vision blurred. She looked out to see the battle continue, more and more humans came in and killed more demons off._

_No one paid any attention to her as she cried, Yuki struggled to get out of her grip and finally released her self. Yuki disappeared into the night and Shiroibara whimpered, she was all alone now. At any time, a human or demon can turn on her and attack. Flames engulfed the buildings in the village and panic rose. She was terrified, she didn't want to die. Shiroibara slowly faded into unconsciousness._

"Shiroibara?" Kakashi asked, a bit worried by the look on her face. His voice startled her and she came back into reality. She shook her head to get fid of the remaining memories.

"Huh? Sorry, I just spaced out. I'm done." Shiroibara got up to clear he plate but, was stopped by Kakashi.

"Shiroibara, I need to ask you some questions." Shiroibara glanced at Kakashi. She faked a yawn. "Oh, I'm so tired. You can ask them tomorrow." She tried to get up again.

"_Shiroibara_." Kakashi glared at her. She sighed.

"Fine. But make it quick." Kakashi nodded and Shiroibara sat back down.

"Alright I'll go straight to the point, what's with the ears from before?" Shiroibara sighed. 'Figured he would ask…'

She smiled at Kakashi. "Well if you must know… I'm a neko." Kakashi just stared at her. He then cocked an eyebrow at her.

"How dumb do you think I am?" Shiroibara tapped her fingers on her chin, pretending to be thinking hard about it.

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Kakashi glared at her.

"Look, as long as you live in my house you shall give me respect and answer my questions." Shiroibara shrugged.

"So, what did you say about living by myself?" Kakashi crossed his arms against his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Well, as long as your broke you'll live in a cardboard box. Don't worry, we start out duties as Shinobi tomorrow and you'll be able to get paid. As for now, since your so tenacious and Sassy, you can use it to wash the dishes tonight." Kakashi grinned and left the room.

Shiroibara huffed. "Well, I plan on making money so I can live on my own honey. It's not like I'm not used to living outside and on my own. Been like that for a while now…" Shiroibara mumbled as she gathered the dishes and brought them over to the sink.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was just outside of the kitchen and he heard what she said. Kakashi sighed walked over to his bedroom. He took his shower and got ready for bed. He thought about Shiroibara and what she had said. 'Why would she be walking in the forest in the first place? Where are her parents? Are they dead? What was that thing and why did it attack her? Could I have put the Leaf Village in danger by letting this girl stay here? Maybe I should talk to the Hokage about this…?' Kakashi sighed as he flopped onto his bed and quickly fell asleep.

Meanwhile Shiroibara finished washing the dishes and began getting ready for bed. She looked at the scar left on her back, it was obvious that it wasn't going away any time soon. She sighed and got dressed. She jumped into bed and the memories came back to her, unwillingly.

"_Shiroibara? Sweetie, wake up. You okay?" She slowly woke up to see her beautiful mother sitting beside her._

"_M-mother? What happened? Where am I?" Her mother smiled._

"_Your home, don't worry. Everything is all right. Are you alright? Does it hurt?" Shiroibara shook her head._

"_I'm ok. Did Yuki get you?" She shook her head. _

"_Actually, she got your uncle. He found you and quickly brought you back here. I was so worried, Shiroibara."_

"_Mommy I was so scared…" She began whimpering as she remembered what happened. Her mother comforted her by hugging her and rubbing her back._

"_It's ok sweetie, your safe now. No one will hurt you my love." Shiroibara cried onto her mother's shoulder._

Shiroibara wiped the single tear that rolled down her cheek. "Mother…" She slowly fell asleep, pictures of her mother clouding her mind as she lost consciousness.

Shiroibara lost it when she found her mother dead, she was everything to Shiroibara. She was her best friend and now she was gone. Her father was always gone so, she barely saw him. She still loved him very much but, she was a lot closer to her mother. Shiroibara used to be so happy, bubbly and outgoing but, her heart broke into a million peaces when she found her mother dead. Shiroibara changed drastically, she was less happy and nice. She was more distant and didn't trust anyone anymore. She only relied on herself and enjoyed Yuki's companionship. She refused to get close to anyone, whether it's human, demonic, an animal or something else. Shiroibara plunged into the darkness and it's going to take a miracle for her to come out.

* * *

**Hmm, not my best but, I want to get some more info out. DX A little harder than I thought. Oh well, I tried. I want to know what you people think! Oh, and be nice to little girls! YEESH! If you don't want to talk just say so, NICELY! :P You know who you are! Anyway, RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was morning and team 7 were currently in the forest, on their first duty as Shinobi. They hid themselves behind trees as they got closer to the target, trying not to scare it away. "What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi asked through his radio collar.

"Five meters, I'm ready anytime." Naruto answered.

"So am I." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"Same here." Shiroibara said.

"Go!!" They closed in on their target, Naruto lunged and jumped onto their target. "URAAA!" Naruto grabbed onto the cat and held on. "Gotcha!!"

"NYAAAA!!" The brown cat wasn't happy with being held so, it scratched Naruto's face up. "Awww! OUCH!! OW OW OW!"

Sasuke talked to Kakashi on his radio as Sakura and Shiroibara watched Naruto get attacked. "Ribbon on the left ear. are you sure this is the target, Tora?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah we're sure." Sasuke reassured.

"Good, lost pet Tora Search mission complete!"

"Can't we get a better mission than this!??? I hate cats!" Naruto yelled, loud enough for Kakashi to hear.

Shiroibara shook her head and smiled. "That's enough playing with Tora, Naruto. It's time for Tora to go home." She picked Tora up by the skin on the back of her neck. Tora hissed and tried to scratch the closest thing but was unable to because of the way Shiroibara held her. Both Sakura and Shiroibara giggled at Naruto's now scratched up and bleeding, face.

He scowled. "I wasn't playing! That thing attacked me!" He got up and backed away from Shiroibara and the monster. Shiroibara grinned and walked closer to Naruto.

"Awww, look Naruto she likes you!" The cat hissed at Naruto.

"DON'T! That's not funny Shiroibara!" Shiroibara chuckled and walked away.

They met up with Kakashi as they walked back to the building Tora's owner was waiting. They chatted a bit as they walked. "Sasuke-kun, would you like to go out for lunch with me?" Sakura asked, blushing.

"No." Sasuke answered and disappointment was written all over Sakura's face. Shiroibara sighed.

"Oi, Baka you are annoying. No one likes annoying fan girls. Do you expect duck-butt-head to like you if your always bothering him?" Shiroibara earned a glare from each of her teammates. Even Naruto. "Hey, I'm speaking the truth. And Sasuke, you especially shouldn't be glaring at me! Don't you want this girl to leave you alone!?" Sasuke released his gaze and looked away. Shiroibara smirked. "Thought so."

Sakura pulled Shiroibara away so they were ahead of the others. "Look, I am going to win Sasuke-Kun's love and we'll be living happily ever after! So you butt out of it!" Shiroibara rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever Pinky. Have it your way, I like to see you make a fool of yourself anyway." Sakura huffed and glared at her. Shiroibara just smiled and waited for the others to catch up.

The Fire Country Lord's wife, Madam Shijimi squeezed the life out of Tora in a hug. "Ohh, my cute little Tora-Chan. I was so worried!"

'Gyahahaha! In your face stupid cat! You deserved to be squashed!' Naruto grinned.

'No wonder it ran away…' Sakura thought.

Shiroibara crumpled her face in disgust. 'That's animal abuse! Poor cat, humans are so cruel.'

"Now then, for squad 7's new mission we have several available tasks among them: babysitting the chief counselor's 3 year-old, helping his wife to do the shopping, picking up potatoes and-"

"Nooooooooo!! I wanna go on a real mission!" Naruto whined as he crossed his arms. Something challenging and exciting not this little kid stuff! Come on old man!"

'He's got a point.' Sasuke thought.

'But, he's such a pain.' Sakura glared at Naruto.

'I knew this was coming.' Kakashi sighed.

'Hmm, can't argue with that. At least Naruto makes sense.'

"How dare you! Your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!" Iruka yelled.

"Are you serious!? Babysitting is not a mission it's just a stupid- AAAAHHH!" Kakashi punched Naruto to shut him up.

"Will you put a lid on it."

"Naruto!! It seems I have to explain to you what these duties are all about. Listen, everyday the village receives numerous requests. From babysitting to assassinations. Each request is written down on these lists and divided into an A, B, C, D ranking based on difficulty." The third Hokage continued explaining while Naruto chatted with the others.

"Last night I had pork ramen so Miso sounds good for…" A vain popped on the Hokage's forehead when he noticed they weren't paying attention.

"Hey!! Listen!!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Naruto turned around to look at the Hokage.

"I apologize."

"Geez! All you do is give lectures like that! But you know what!? I'm not the trouble making brat you still think I am!!" Naruto yelled.

Kakashi sighed. 'I'm going to get yelled at later for this…'

Iruka stared at Naruto, then smiled. The Hokage also, grinned. "Okay, If you want it that much. I'll give you a C-rank mission. It's a protection mission of a certain individual." 'Hehe, he only used to express himself through pranks.'

Naruto grinned madly. "YAY!" The others stared at the Hokage in shock. "Who!!? Who!!? A Feudal Lord!!? A princess!!?"

"Calm down, I'm about to introduce him. Hey, will you come here?" The door slowly opened and team 7 watched anxiously to find out who they were protecting.

* * *

**RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

An old man with caramel colored skin walked into the room with a beer in his hand. "What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a ninja? Hey!!?" The old man seemed to be little drunk. He took another chug of his beer.

Naruto chuckled. "Haha! Who's the shortest one with the stupid face…?" Naruto looked at his teammates, who stepped closer to him. Sasuke was the tallest, Shiroibara the second tallest, Sakura, then Naruto. Naruto's eyebrow twitched. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" He lunged at the old man but, Kakashi held him back by his collar.

"What's the point of killing the person we're supposed to protect? Idiot!"

"I am the expert bridge builder, Tazuna! I expect you to provide me with super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge."

Team 7 quickly went home to pack their things for the trip. Shiroibara gathered her things and grabbed a bag. She put the bag on her bed and noticed a tail sticking out. "Yuki? What are you doing??" Yuki popped her head out.

"_Nothing…Where you going_?" Shiroibara sighed.

"You can't come Yuki." Yuki whimpered.

"_Please? Don't leave me_!_ I can't be left alone in this house!_"

"That never bothered you before."

"_Please_?_ I promise to behave_!" Yuki begged until she broke Shiroibara down.

"Fine, but you will do as I say! Oh, and you can't be seen." Yuki jumped up and down on the bed.

"_Yay_!" Shiroibara rolled her eyes and packed. She then grabbed another bag. It's small and made to carry small animals in.

"In." Yuki complied and jumped into the bag. Shiroibara closed the bag but, left an opening so Yuki can breathe. Kakashi checked in on Shiroibara. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go." They were the first to meet up with Tazuna, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke came soon after.

"Let's go!!" Naruto cheered.

"What are you so excited about?" Shiroibara asked.

"Cauze… I never left the village before! This is the first time I get to leave the village, I'm a traveler now! Believe it!" Naruto took in his surroundings.

"Hey!! Am I really going to be safe with this brat? He's a joke!" Tazuna asked, doubting he was safe Naruto.

"Hehe…Well he's with me and I'm a Jounin, don't worry." Kakashi reassured. Shiroibara sighed.

"Well, what do you expect? If you had paid more then you would have gotten Ninja with more experience. Then you wouldn't be complaining, besides maybe if you spend less money on booz then you could get better body guards. But don't worry you won't die, we'll take perfect care of you Tazuna. Even though today is our first day of Shinobi duties and the last thing we did was catch a cat. Your life is in our hands. Deal with it." Shiroibara smiled at Tazuna. Tazuna stared at her with wide eyes.

Kakashi sweat-dropped. 'Your scaring the client…'

"You brats need to learn respect." Tazuna snorted.

Naruto scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Damnit! This geezer is the worst possible client. I should give him a shot in the face!' "Hey, old man! Don't mess with Ninjas! It's a big mistake! I'm incredible!" Tazuna looked at Naruto. "One day I will take on the super elite ninja title Hokage!! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!!! Remember it!!" Naruto grinned.

"Hokage is the 1 Ninja in the village right?" He took another sip of his beer. "I doubt someone like you could become it. Hokage are powerful and wise, you are puny and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I'll sprout wings and fly."

"Shut up!! I am prepared to do anything to become Hokage!! Once I become Hokage, you will acknowledge me!!"

"No I won't, you brat. Even if you did become Hokage. You'll still be a nobody to me, a loser." Naruto's eye twitched.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!" Naruto lunged at Tazuna again but, Kakashi held him back and dragged him away.

"I said stop, moron." They began their journey to the Wave country. No one noticed the Ninja in the trees, watching them.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura spoke up. "Say Mr. Tazuna."

"What is it?"

"Your country is the Land of Waves, right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sakura looked back at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-Sensei, there are Ninja in that country too aren't there?"

"No, there are no Ninja in the Land of Waves. But, in other countries there are hidden villages. Each with their own different customs and cultures, where Ninja reside." Kakashi explained the whole thing to Sakura as Shiroibara's hidden ears began to twitch.

'Damn, I can't use my special wolf ears. If anyone sees them I'll be dead, but I think someone's following us. Maybe Kakashi will notice.' She sniffed the air for anything strange, or a new scent. The smells didn't change. 'Hmm, maybe they're covering their scent?' Shiroibara looked around for anything suspicion, but she still found nothing.

Shiroibara shrugged. 'Maybe I'm a little too cautious…' Shiroibara tuned into what Kakashi was saying, it could be important for the future. She listened in when he was talking about the Kage's. "These are the Leaders, the five shadows that reign over thousands of Ninja." Sakura squealed.

"Then Lord Hokage is really important!" Inner Sakura chimed in.** 'Is that old man really such a big deal!? I'm not buyin' it.'**

'I got him with my Sexy Jutsu, he can't be that great.' Naruto thought.

Shiroibara thought about it. 'Hmm, that old man from before? He looked too frail and old to be _that _important. Maybe humans give the power to the most wise. Though, he doesn't seem that smart to me.'

"Hey!" Shiroibara, Sakura and Naruto looked at Kakashi. "You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you? That's what you were thinking." Kakashi's voice was strict and harsh, it scared Sakura and Naruto and creeped Shiroibara out a little. Naruto and Sakura shook their heads, shivering. Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's head. "Well, anyway there are no Ninja battles in a C-ranked mission. So, you can relax."

"And we're not going to run into any foreign enemy Ninja or anything like that." Kakashi chuckled. A bead of sweat rolled down Tazuna's face as he made a suspicious facial expression. Sasuke and Shiroibara noticed. "Not likely."

They continued their journey, and walked over a bridge. As they continued walking, a puddle was seen on the path. Only Shiroibara and Kakashi noticed how weird that was but, Shiroibara didn't pay too much attention to it. They passed the puddle and once they were a few feet away, a figure emerged from the puddle. The Ninja threw a man towards Kakashi and they wrapped sharp, pointed chains around his body.

Kakashi was shocked. The others turned around and pure horror struck their faces. The men gave the signal and they pulled on the chains. Kakashi turned into splash of blood.

* * *

**Ugh I'm sorry if this story is REALLY sucking DX, but I promise that I'm taking it to a great event thats coming soon. I just need to get a little info out so, when the conflict comes you'll understand what's going on. I'm trying to figure out how to do that but, I'm getting there. I'll also give you a hint/clue *hint* Its going down after the Land of Waves Arc. *clue* RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND! Oh and I'm trying to develop Shiroibara's *character* help and tips are appreciated. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They stared in horror as Kakashi was ripped to shreds. "Kakashi-Sensei!!!!!!!!" Tazuna tensed. 'Ninja!?' His life now lay in the hands of 4 children. Shiroibara quickly went to Tazuna's side and searched for any more enemies.

"One down." One of the men spoke. Both men then appeared behind Naruto. "Two down." They prepared to do what they did to Kakash to Naruto. Sasuke then lunged at the two men and threw shuriken that caught the chain on a tree. He drew a kunai and threw it at the shuriken to keep the chain in place.

'I'm stuck!' Naruto watched in astonishment as Sasuke jumped onto the two Mist Ninja's metal arms and kicked them both in the face.

'Wow!!' The chains broke off and both men caught their footing. One of the Ninja headed for Naruto, the other one headed for Tazuna. Naruto noticed as the Ninja got ready to strike. "UWAAAAA!!"

The other Ninja got closer to Tazuna and prepared to attack. 'He's coming!! I'll have to do it!!' Sakura became extremely nervous but got in front of Tazuna with a kunai. "Sir get back!!" Sasuke then appeared in front of Sakura, prepared to defend with his life. Shiroibara appeared behind the Ninja and stabbed him with a katana, in the back. Kakashi then appeared and grabbed both dead Ninja. Naruto was startled and dropped onto the floor. He stared in shock and his jaw dropped..

Sakura smiled. 'Kakashi-Sensei alive?!' Sasuke frowned. 'Hmph, show off.'

Shiroibara smirked. 'Looks like I have a strong, wise Sensei. I guess humans aren't as dumb as I thought.'

Naruto looked at the spot Kakashi was supposedly killed at, pieces of wood scattered on the ground. 'Kakashi-Sensei, he used kawarimi?' Tazuna sighed with relief.

'Phew, we're safe. Looks like they saved me after all.' Kakashi looked at Naruto. "Naruto, sorry I didn't save you right away. I got you injured….. I just didn't know you would freeze like that." He turned to the others. "Anyway, good job Sasuke, Shiroibara and Sakura too."

Naruto examined Sasuke. 'I was useless and Sasuke was so cool, like he'd done this a thousand times. Didn't he feel scared at all? He looks so calm. Not a scratch on him. And I was so lame, he had to come up and save me. Plus Shiroibara killed one of those guys and she didn't even break a sweat. Ugh, why can't I keep up with them?!' Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Your not hurt are ya, scaredy cat." Naruto scowled.

"SASUKE!!!!!!"

"Naruto, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison, we have to remove it quickly. We must open your wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. Don't move much, the poison will spread." Naruto tensed and stared at the wound on his hand.

"By the way Tazuna."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"We need to talk. Shiroibara, Sakura, do me a favor and tie these two down will ya."

"Right." Kakashi and handed the girls the two Ninja and they did as told. Both were still alive, although one had a deep wound in his back.

"They're Chuunin from the village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice."

"How did you know about our attack?"

"A puddle, on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks." Shiroibara recalled the puddle, 'of course.'

"In that case, why'd you leave the fighting for the Genin?" Tazuna asked.

"I could of taken them out quickly but, then I would have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was. And, what they were after." Tazuna looked at Kakashi.

"Hmm, what are you getting at?"

"This, I wanted to know if they were after us, Ninja attacking Ninja or if they were after you, the master bridge builder. When you put in you request, you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were Ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B ranked mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finish building your bridge. If we knew we'd be fielding attacks from enemy Ninja we would of staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're Genin, this is too advanced for our level of training. We should go back, and I really think we need to treat Naruto's wound and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor." Sakura tried to convince Kakashi to abort the mission and head home.

"Hmmm." Kakashi looked at Naruto. Naruto looked back at him.

"Huh?"

"Naruto's hand could become a problem, I guess we should go back to the village." Naruto furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He grabbed a kunai and cut into his wound. Everyone gasped at Naruto's actions.

"Why is there so much of a difference? Why am I always…Damnit!!!" Sakura stepped out.

"Naruto!! Stop that, what are you doing!?"

"I worked so hard to get here, pushing myself until it hurt. Training alone for hours, anything to get stronger and reach my dream. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never runaway, and I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge, believe it. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife. A real Ninja never gives up and neither will I. Don't you guys worry about me I'll be fine now let's go."

"Naruto, uh that was really cool how you took the poison out and all but, if you lose anymore blood your going to die." Naruto began to sweat nervously. "It would be a good idea to stop the bleeding now, seriously." Naruto began panicking and he flailed his arms around.

"No, no, no! I'm too young to die!" Shiroibara sighed and then felt something fall out of her bag. She looked down and saw her first aid kit, Yuki peeked out at her and submerged back into her bag. She looked at the kit and then at Naruto, then back at the kit. She sighed again and picked it up.

"Here, I'll take care of it Naruto. Just stop panicking you moron." Naruto whimpered as Shiroibara took his and treated the wound. Both Shiroibara and Kakashi noticed the wound beginning to heal quickly, on it's own. 'That's weird, that's exactly like what happens to my wounds.' Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Naruto! You have a self abusive personality. It's called masochism." Shiroibara snorted.

"Maybe he's so used to you abusing him, he started abuse himself for fun. You know, when you abuse other people its called Sadism." Sakura frowned, "Hmph," and turned her head. Shiroibara smirked then sighed. "Oh God Naruto, what is wrong with you??" Naruto looked up at her.

"What do you mean!?"

"Naruto, you may be different and not that good of a Ninja but, you just became a Shinobi. Don't push yourself too hard right away, some people are just good naturally. Just continue your training and you'll get better, you learn from the mistakes you make. Pace yourself, you'll get where you want to be in time after all your only 13 so you have plenty of time. And maybe instead of training by yourself, you'll learn better with training with your friends." Naruto looked at Shiroibara with shock, but then he smiled at her.

"So you think of me as your friend?? I'd love to train with you buddy!" Shiroibara frowned.

"Uh, no that's not what I-" Naruto squeezed the life out of her in a hug. "-Gasp- can't -gasp-….b-breathe." Naruto let her go.

"Kakashi I have to talk to you." Tazuna said.

They continued on with their journey to the Wave country for days.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. DX I'm getting a little writers block. IDEAS and HELP would be appreciated. Eh, RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Team 7 were almost at the Wave country, they needed to take a boat to get in since the bridge wasn't finished and the Wave country wasn't connected to any land. The thick mist allowed them to go in undetected. A man escorted them to the Wave country, he steered the boat and helped them get in discreetly.

"The fogs are so thick, you can't see anything." Sakura said.

"We should see the bridge soon, the Wave country is at the base of the bridge." Not too long afterwards, the bridge came into view. It was very extensive, it towered over them.

"WOW!! It's huge!!!" Naruto yelled with amazement and awe. The escort hushed Naruto.

"Hey, be quiet, I told you no noise. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist, not using the engine and moving with the dense fog? We'll be in deep trouble if Gatou finds us." Naruto covered his mouth in remorse and began sweating heavily with fear of getting them caught. Kakashi thought back to when Tazuna told the entire story, a couple of days ago.

_Team 7 was currently taking a break, there was something that was tugging at Tazuna and he needed to get it out. Tazuna turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi. I want to talk to you, it's about this mission. Your right, this mission is most likely outside of your duties. It turns out that a certain super dangerous man is after my life." Kakashi turned to Tazuna._

"_Super dangerous man?" Tazuna kept silent, pondering if he should reveal the information. "Who?"_

_Tazuna exhaled sharply through his nose. "You've probably at least heard his name before. The wealthy shipping magnate, a man named Gatou." Kakashi's eyes went wide._

"_Huh?!! Gatou…from that Gatou company? He's said to be of the world's few extremely wealthy people." Tazuna nodded. "Why is he after you?"_

"_Officially he runs a large shipping company. But secretly he sells drugs and other illegal items, using ninjas and gang members to take over businesses and countries. He's a very nasty man. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave country. Through money and violence, he quickly took control of the country's shipping industry. In an Island country, a man who controls the seas controls everything. Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country. The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge, it will join us to the land and that will break his control."_

"_I see, since your building the bridge your in the way." Sakura stated._

"_So, those ninjas were hired by Gatou." Sasuke said._

"_Well then if Gatou is out to kill you, you definitely don't need just an escort. If Gatou has this kind of power than we'll have to be on guard and stay with you at all times to ensure your safety." Shiroibara stated. Naruto tried contemplate what they were talking about but he stood there, dumbfounded._

"_But, what I don't understand is if you knew ninjas could be after you, why did you hide that fact when you hired us?"_

"_The Wave country is really poor, even the Feudal Lord has no money. Of course we don't have enough money either, not enough for an expensive B-rank mission." Kakashi had a remorseful look in his eyes and the others whimpered in guilt. Tazuna continued on. "Well if you quit the mission now I will definitely be killed."_

"_But…" Tazuna smiled._

"_Don't worry about it!! If I die, my cute 10-year-old grandson will just cry for a few days!!! Oh yeah, and my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Ninjas forever. But it won't be your fault, not at all!!!" Kakashi sighed, the guilt was getting to him. Even Shiroibara began to feel bad for Tazuna, even though she hated humans she still had a heart._

_Guilt soon overcame Kakashi. "Well, I guess we have no choice. We will protect you at least until you get back to your country." Tazuna mentally smiled with victory. 'I win.'_

As they got closer to the Wave country, tunnels came into view. "We'll be there soon. Tazuna, it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case, we'll take the route that has vegetation. It will make it harder to spot us," the man steering the boat stated.

"Thanks." The boat entered a small tunnel, they could see the houses up ahead, built over the water.

"Hehe, wow." Naruto smiled. They passed trees and shrubs growing out of the water and continued on until they reached a sidewalk. The boat docked and everyone got off.

"This is it for me." The man said. "Good bye and good luck Tazuna." Tazuna smiled at the man.

"Yeah, super thanks." Tazuna watched as the man turned on his engine and sailed away. "OK!! Get me home safely."

"Yes yes." Kakashi answered. 'If we get attacked again it will surely not be a Chuunin but a Jounin level.' Kakashi mentally sighed. Sasuke walked along side Naruto and Naruto slightly glared at him. 'Ok, I'm not going to let him hog the spotlight.' Naruto ran ahead of everyone and abruptly stopped, turning his head side to side to look for anything suspicious. Naruto looked at the bushes and took out a shuriken.

"There!!!" He threw the shuriken at the bushes and startled everyone. It went silent. "Heh, just a rat." Naruto grinned a Sasuke grin and posed. No one bought Naruto's act.

"Stop trying to act cool!! There was nothing there!!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey..please stop using shuriken. It's seriously dangerous." Kakashi begged. Shiroibara sighed.

"Naruto, we have enough annoying posers in this team. I really don't want to deal with another one!!" She glared at Sakura and Sasuke.

"HEY MIDGET!!! STOP ACTING LIKE A MORON!!" Naruto continued searching for something to throw kunai and shuriken at. Kakashi turned his attention to the movement in the bushes, Naruto also noticed.

"There!!!!" Naruto threw another shuriken and Sakura smacked him upside the head.

"I said stop!" Naruto rubbed his aching head.

"Owww! I swear, somebody is after us!"

"Yeah right!" Kakashi, Sakura and Shiroibara went over to the bushes and found a bunny underneath the shuriken, scared out of it's mind and twitching uncontrollably. "Oh!! NARUTO!! What have you done!!?" Naruto grabbed the rabbit and hugged it.

"I didn't mean it. I'm sorry lil' rabbit." Shiroibara and Kakashi noticed the rabbit's unusual color.

'That's a snow rabbit, yet it's spring. What's with it's color? The snow rabbit changes color based on the amount of sunlight. White is it's color during the winter. This is a rabbit that's been kept in a cage for the sole purpose of body switching. So they're here already…' Kakashi inquired.

A Ninja watched Kakashi in the trees. "I see, no wonder the demon brothers didn't stand a chance. The Hidden Leaf's Copy Ninja, The sharingan Kakashi." The Ninja disappeared and Kakashi quickly noticed.

"Everybody, get down!!!" Everyone did as told and got dropped to the ground, Sakura landed on Naruto. Yuki whimpered as the bag she hid in hit the ground hard. A huge sword flew above their heads and got lodged in the trunk of a tree. The Ninja stood on the sword, looking down at them with cold, merciless eyes.

Kakashi knew who this man was. Naruto smirked. 'Hehe, here's my chance. This time I won't lose to Sasuke.'

"Well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza-kun." Something went off in Shiroibara's head, that name sounded _so_ familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was as if she knew Zabuza from somewhere.

'Ready….GO!!' Naruto ran forward but Kakashi stopped him.

"Everybody get back, this one is on a whole other level. It will be a little rough unless I do this." Kakashi pulled up his head band covering his left eye to reveal the sharingan.

Zabuza spoke. "You appear to be sharingan Kakashi, sorry but the old man is mine." Everyone looked at Kakashi.

'Sharingan? What the hell is that?!!' Naruto thought. Sasuke stared at Kakashi with wide eyes.

'Sharingan?!' Kakashi continued to give out orders. "Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight. That's the teamwork here. Zabuza first…fight me."

Naruto stared at Kakashi's sharingan eye. 'What's that eye?'

"Ah, I already get to see the famous sharingan. I'm honored."

"Sharingan!! Sharingan!! What the hell is that?!!"

"Sharingan," Sasuke answered, "it is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai and The sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power. But that's not the only ability the sharingan has."

"Huh?"

"Hehe, exactly. That's not all. What's even scarier is that you can copy your opponent's techniques once you see them. When I was a member of the Hidden Mist's assassin team I kept a handbook, it included information on you. And this is what it said…The man who has copied over 1,000 Jutsu…Copy Ninja Kakashi."

Kakashi and Zabuza stared at each other, watching each other's actions and expressions, taunting one another with their eyes.

'What's going on? First that old Hokage and now this Sensei…I didn't know they were this great.' Sakura thought.

"You da man!" Naruto said.

'What's going on? The sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan.' Sasuke stared intently at Kakashi. 'Could he be?'

"Now, let's end the talking. I have to kill that old man." Shiroibara, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura surrounded Tazuna, ready to fight. "But, Kakashi….it seems I have to beat you first." Kakashi remained silent and watched Zabuza closely.

Zabuza jumped, grabbing his sword and landing in the water.

* * *

**Eh, it's long. I have nothing to say =_= RATE & REVIEW & RECOMMEND!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Zabuza moved swiftly, shocking everyone. He stood on the water and created a hand sign.

Naruto gasped. "Over there!!"

"And on top of the water!!" Sakura hollered. Kakashi paid attention to Zabuza's chakra. 'He's releasing a high amount of chakra.'

"Ninpou, Hidden Mist no Jutsu." Zabuza disappeared as a thick mist cloud surrounded him.

"He's gone!!" Kakashi watched the Lake and kept his guard up.

"He'll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza. The Ex-Leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination Unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"Silent?" Naruto asked.

"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant with out sound or warning of any kind. It's so fast, you pass from this life without realizing what just happened. The sharingan can't fully neutralize it, so don't lower your guard." Shiroibara discreetly opened her bag with Yuki in it and whispered to her.

"Yuki, can you do me a favor?" Yuki nodded.

"Well if we fail we only lose our lives." Kakashi commented.

"How can you say that!?" Sakura questioned, the comment scaring her.

"The mist is getting thicker and thicker!" Naruto shouted.

"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean, the swirling mists are ever present." Tazuna stated. Kakashi disappeared in the thick mist, it was getting even more difficult to see.

Zabuza hid in the mist and thought about which organs he should hit.

"8 choices." Sakura gasped.

"What's that?"

"Liver, lungs, spine, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart. Now which will be my attack point?" Zabuza's voice shocked and alarmed them. Kakashi made a hand sign and his chakra surrounded him and cleared part of the mist. The pressure pushed at the others and created a tense atmosphere. Sasuke immediately began to sweat and shake with intense fear.

'I feel like I can't breathe. One shallow breathe, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to draw his attack, it's suffocating! If it goes on like this I'll go insane. The clash of two Jounin intent to attack, I'd never felt anything so chilling. It's as if my own life is being choked off. No, I can't take it. I'd rather... ' Sasuke tried to move his arm, taking the kunai in his hand and positioning it to stab himself. "Sasuke." Kakashi's voice brought Sasuke out of his stupor. "Calm down, I'll protect you with my life. All of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi smiled at Sasuke. The others stared at Kakashi in awe but a voice broke the silence.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zabuza appeared between team 7 and Tazuna. "It's over." Zabuza created another hand sign and striked. Kakashi stopped Zabuza and the others jumped back. Kakashi stabbed Zabuza in the stomach and water flowed out onto the ground. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Sensei, behind you!!" Naruto called. The water clone disappeared as Kakashi turned to Zabuza. Zabuza striked Kakashi with his sword and cut him in half, it was a water clone. 'The water clone Jutsu. Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant.' Kakashi put a kunai to Zabuza's throat.

"Don't move. It's over, your finished."

"All right!!" Naruto cheered. Sakura giggled with relief.

Zabuza chuckled wickedly. "Finished? You really don't get it, do you. Your technique is nothing but a monkey like imitation. I'll never be defeated by a mere copy-cat Ninja like you." Kakashi growled. "You are full of surprises though. You've already copied my water clone Jutsu and made your little speech. Very skillfully executed, you made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist, waiting for me to make my move. Nice try." Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi. "But I'm not that easy to fool." The water clone that Kakashi held a kunai to it's neck, turned into a puddle.

"Hey, that was a clone too!" Naruto hollered. Zabuza swung his sword and Kakashi ducked. Zabuza was pulled backwards, he dug his sword in the ground as support and kicked Kakashi.

"Now!" He pulled his sword out of the ground and ran towards Kakashi, he stopped shortly. "Makibishi spikes, trying to slow me down. Hmph, foolish." Kakashi fell into the lake.

"Sensei!!" Naruto yelled.

'I can't believe Kakashi-Sensei got kicked through the air like that.' Sakura thought.

"He has great physical skill too." Sasuke commented. Kakashi swam and came to the top. 'Eh? What's this, the waters heavy.' Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

"Heh, Fool. Water Prison no Jutsu." Kakashi's eyes went wide with shock and fear.

'Damn!!' Water entrapped Kakashi and formed a sphere that hovered Kakashi a few feet above the Lake. 'What!?'

"You may have been trying to escape to the water but that was a big mistake. Hehehe, I now have you in my inescapable special prison. It makes things tougher if you can move you know. Now Kakashi, I'll take care of you later. First I'll take care of them. Water Clone no Jutsu."

Kakashi watched in horror as Zabuza created a shadow clone and prepared to kill Team 7. 'He's stronger than I expected.'

"Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas, but you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically once your good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself a ninja. You guys should not be referred to as Ninjas." The water clone disappeared and Shiroibara immediately stood closer to Tazuna.

'He disappeared again!!' The water clone suddenly appeared and kicked Naruto, he flew backwards and hit the ground hard.

"Naruto!!"

"Just a brat." Zabuza commented.

"Guh!! You guys!! Take Tazuna-san and run away!! You have no chance of beating him!! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move. The water clone can't go very far from his real body. Just run away now!!" Kakashi hollered, Naruto backed away from the water clone.

'This is a Jounin, a real ninja. At this rate I'm really, really going to die!' Naruto continued to back away and when he was close enough to the others Shiroibara made a signal.

"Now!!" Kunai, shuriken and paper bombs came out of the trees and headed towards Zabuza and the water clone. Zabuza chuckled.

"You got guts kid, but do you really think that's enough to stop me?" Zabuza blocked the attack by making a wall out of water. The paper bombs went off and splashed the water onto Zabuza.

The water clone dissolved and another one appeared behind Shiroibara. Shiroibara jumped away from the water clone and noticed Naruto, his fear was evident on his face. "Naruto!! Get off your butt and _help_ me!" The clone kicked and Shiroibara ducked. "What happened to the oath of pain you took!?" The water clone striked Shiroibara with his sword and threw her against a tree from the force, the impact knocked her unconscious. Naruto came out of his stupor induced by fear and stared at Shiroibara. Kakashi gasped.

_Blood trickled down Naruto's arm as he stabbed his left hand with a kunai. _"_I swear to this pain in my left hand, I'm not going to need to be saved ever again!! I'm not going to get afraid and try to run away!! I won't lose to Sasuke!!_"

Naruto stared at his left hand and then clenched it. He noticed that his headband was under the foot of the water clone.

"_Sensei, can I the Leaf head protector?"__Naruto pleaded with Iruka but he refused._

"_This is the symbol that you've graduated and grown up."_

_Iruka smiled at Naruto, he was scratched up pretty badly. "Naruto, come here. I've got something for you." Iruka put his headband on Naruto. "Congratulations on graduating."_

"_You guys are all punks who don't deserve to be ninjas." "You will be risking your lives on the missions." "You pass." Kakashi smiled._

"_I'm not the trouble making kid you still think I am!!" Naruto yelled. "I'll surpass the Hokage and then the whole village will have to acknowledge my existence!!"_

'That's right, I became a ninja and decided I wouldn't run anymore. I won't run!!' Naruto got to his feet and lunged at the clone. "UAHH!!"

"No, don't!!" Kakashi hollered.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?!" Sakura yelled with worry.

"Bah, idiot!!" Naruto was kicked and he flew back again.

"What are you doing jumping in all by yourself!? We Genin have no chance against him!!" Naruto struggled to stand. "Huh?" Naruto stood with his headband in his hand. 'The forehead protector?'

"Hey you eyebrow less freak, put this in your handbook. The man who will one day become the Hokage." Naruto tied the headband around his head. "Leaf Village Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki!!" Kakashi stared at Naruto with astonishment and awe. 'Naruto…'

'Oh, that midget….he's not super useless as I first thought.' Tazuna thought. Shiroibara woke up, after hearing what Naruto said she smiled. "Naruto….your not….a stupid human after all…" Shiroibara fell unconscious again.

'Why is he so familiar? Zabuza…I know him. From where?….'

_Age 10, Shiroibara sat in the kitchen and observed the dark, outside world from the window, waiting for her dad to come home as her mother prepared dinner. Yuki slept on the seat next to Shiroibara. She turned to her mother. "Mother, when will father be home?" Her mother smiled at her, her black hair glistened under the moon's light and her pale skin shimmered. "Oh sweetie, be patient. You know that he works hard, he'll be here soon. Why don't you set the table." Shiroibara sighed._

"_Ok." She got up and grabbed the plates from her mother, as she set the table she glanced out the window repeatedly for any sign of her father. When she finished setting the plates and glanced out the window again, she noticed a man standing outside. "Father!!" Shiroibara ran outside to find her dad. She noticed him talking to another man along with her uncle Ookami. "Father?" All three men turned to Shiroibara, the other man she never saw before gave her chills._

"_So, this is your daughter Fujiwara no Hidehira? Heh ironic, I never thought that you of all people would have a family." The man spoke, Shiroibara stared at her father. 'What, he didn't say anything about me and mother?'_

_Hidehira smiled and patted Shiroibara's head. "My family is really none of your concern, a wise man keeps his family and work apart and makes sure they never meet." The man chuckled._

"_So, am I your enemy Hidehira?"_

"_No, but I can't trust anyone with my family. No offence, Zabuza." Zabuza shrugged and smirked, showing his sharp teeth._

"_No hard feelings." Zabuza bent down and grabbed Shiroibara's chin and made her look at him. He smirked at her. "When I was your age, these hands were already soaked in blood._

_One day you'll become a blood thirsty demon like the rest of us. Count on it." Zabuza stood. "Well my work is done, I'm leaving. See ya." Shiroibara watched the strange man disappear into the dark night. 'Wha, blood thirsty demon? What does he mean by that? And father isn't like that. Nor is uncle Ookami…right?' Shiroibara looked up at the two men, they also watched Zabuza disappear._


End file.
